


"Someone, I tell you, in another time will remember us."

by WritingOnTheWall



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Reunions, Torment of Hades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingOnTheWall/pseuds/WritingOnTheWall
Summary: As she continues her Trials as Keeper in the Underworld, Kassandra is tasked by Charon to help another lost soul. Kassandra will find herself meeting another familiar face, and helping fulfill a promise.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	"Someone, I tell you, in another time will remember us."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of my replays of AC Odyssey. I felt a need to write this. Did anyone ask: no. Do I care: no :)

Kassandra walked along the barren banks of the River Styx. She had just finished helping the displaced family find a new home and she was exhausted from outrunning the Hounds of Hades all day.

All day? Was time even a concept in the Underworld? It was always the same; the desolate landscape, the black ash billowing from the volcanoes, the dead wandering all over, and above all, the bright sun that shined down on all, but offered no warmth or comfort.

Kassandra looked to that sun and shook her head. _“Maláka,”_ she sighed. She heard the cry of a bird above her and she looked up to see Ikaros flying overhead. “How long have we been here, Ikaros? A day? A week? Three hours? I’ve lost track.” The eagle cried his response and Kassandra chuckled.

“I wish you could actually talk,” she said in amusement. “It would make me seem less crazy than I already am.” She continued along the riverbank, passing by more wandering souls.

Kassandra paid no attention to where she was walking until she noticed the larger concentration of people. She looked up and saw that she had reached the main dock, where she spotted the ferryman Charon arriving on an empty boat. He stepped off and walked onto the dock as Kassandra arrived.

“Ah, my little fleshling returns,” he said with a smile. “So tell me, my friend, how is your stay so far in the Underworld?”

Kassandra rolled her eyes. “Oh, it’s just great,” she replied sarcastically. “I especially love the dust storms that kick up every five minutes.”

“Such is death in the Underworld, my friend,” Charon said. “You’ll get used to it.”

“ _You’ve_ been down here for eternity, and these souls are already dead,” Kassandra tossed back.

Charon chuckled. “So, I take it that you helped the displaced family find their new home?”

Kassandra nodded. “Yes. A lovely little dark cave; the perfect place to be with your family.”

“Make your snarky comments all you want, little fleshling, but know that you are providing a great help to these lost souls,” Charon explained. He walked towards the small table and continued. “The souls of the Underworld take with them all of their torments that haunted them in life, as you had seen with the Athenian soldier and the plague woman.”

Kassandra thought about them. Charon had a point; those two, as well as countless others, had been doomed to torment before she arrived and helped them find peace. She sighed and said, “You’re right.”

“Of course I am,” Charon said. “And there’s still work to be done.”

“Another lost soul?” Kassandra asked.

Charon nodded. “Indeed. A woman lost her one true love to a terrible fate, and she in turn met the same one. Her actions in life have granted her Elysium, but she wanders for eternity on the other side of the Styx, without hope of passage or of seeing her love again.”

Kassandra’s brow furrowed. “Why can’t she cross?”

“She was not properly buried after her death, and thus, sacred law has bound her to the banks of the Styx,” Charon explained.

“Can’t you just let her cross?” Kassandra asked. “You’re the ferryman.”

Charon sighed. “I am. But as I said, she wasn’t buried with payment with her, let alone buried at all. At the very least needs the obol, and since she wasn’t buried with any, she cannot cross.”

Kassandra nodded in understanding. “Very well. Where can I find this lost woman?”

“You will find her just outside the Forest of Oizys, in the Mourning Fields,” Charon answered.

Kassandra nodded again and turned to walk away. However, she stopped and turned back to Charon. “How will I recognize her?”

Charon looked back to her and replied, “I have a feeling you will.” He walked towards another ferry of souls when he turned and said, “One other thing, the woman is still afflicted by what caused her death. Bring her to the Elysium Breach to help her.”

Kassandra sighed as she turned and walked away. “What is it with this place and cryptic sayings?” She walked away from the dock and made her way through the unforgiving landscape towards the Mourning Fields. She could see the dust start to pick up around her and she pulled her hood over her head and the covering over her mouth.

After what felt like hours, Kassandra reached the forest. Her eyes looked over the gnarled trees, souls hanging by their necks from the limbs. It was eerily silent, the only noise coming from the howl of the wind.

Kassandra searched around the perimeter and jumped when she heard a noise. Her hand instinctively grabbed her Spear as she looked around. She could hear the noise more clearly–that of a woman crying–and she sheathed her weapon.

Kassandra walked around a little more before stopping. In front of her was a kneeling young woman, her head in her hands as she cried into them. Kassandra’s brow furrowed as she observed the woman. She didn’t look like any of the souls she had seen in the Underworld. She appeared to be…

…made of stone?

Kassandra’s eyes widened in realization. _“Bryce?”_

The woman stilled and looked up from her hands and Kassandra felt her chest tighten in pity and sadness. Staring back at her wasn’t the determined woman willing to risk all for her love, but instead a gray and lifeless face, the stone stained with tears.

“Who…who are you?” Bryce asked.

Kassandra slowly approached. “Bryce, it’s me, Kassandra.”

Bryce’s eyes widened. “K-Kassandra?” she asked.

Nodding, Kassandra said, “Yes, Bryce. Do you remember me?”

Bryce slowly looked away. “The mob in Eresos,” she said. “You saved me from them.” She looked back and said, “We entered the Petrified Forest, I ran into the temple, I saw Ligeia’s…”

Bryce stopped as a fresh wave of tears overcame her. Kassandra waited patiently as the woman collected herself.

“She was the Creature, wasn’t she?” Bryce asked. “My Ligeia was the Writhing Dread?”

Kassandra didn’t answer for a moment before sighing. “She was Bryce, but not of her own choice. She touched an artifact that was cursed, and it transformed her into the creature.”

More tears spilled down Bryce’s stone face. “She was everything to me.” She looked down at her feet and said, “You don’t look like the other souls I’ve seen. Why are you here?”

Kassandra pointed around and said, “Here in general, that’s too long of a story.” She pointed to the ground in front of them and said, “Here specifically, Charon sent me to help you.”

“Help me how?” Bryce asked.

“I can give you the payment you weren’t buried with to give to Charon,” Kassandra said. “And I can bring you somewhere that may help you with your…condition.”

Bryce looked at Kassandra and said, “I don’t think I can accept. I feel that this is punishment for mine and Ligeia’s love.”

“Bryce, you were pained by the loss of Ligeia for only a day,” Kassandra said, trying to talk some sense into the woman. “But this is the Underworld. This is eternity.”

Bryce sighed as more tears had spilled from her. “You’re…you’re right,” she said quietly. “Perhaps it is for the best. I thank you again for your kindness, _misthios_.”

Kassandra smiled. “Come. Follow me and stay close.”

Slowly, Bryce got up from her knees and stood. Kassandra grimaced when she heard cracking from Bryce’s movements. The pair walked away from the forest and away from the Mourning Fields. They walked for a while in silence, the only sounds coming from the howling wind and the occasional far-off howl of a Hound.

Finally, the pair reached the weathered ruins that dotted all over the Scorched Lands. Kassandra led Bryce towards the familiar alcove. The atmosphere changed instantly; the air became easier to breathe and she could feel a familiar warmth overtake her.

“What is this place?” Bryce asked in wonderment.

“The instability in the Underworld created a breach between here and Elysium, allowing a little bit of paradise in,” Kassandra explained.

“What caused the instability?” Bryce asked.

Kassandra smirked. “That _may_ have been me.”

Bryce smiled, possibly for the first time since she’s been down here. They walked further into the breach, their feet finally touching the grass. Bryce looked around and asked, “So, what do I do?”

Kassandra thought for a moment before she gazed around the breach. Her eyes fell upon a crack in the wall where water was pouring down from it, collecting in a small pool below.

“Try standing beneath the water,” Kassandra suggested. “That might work.”

“Will it?” Bryce asked.

“A woman ate a simple flower from this place and it allowed her to survive a fire,” Kassandra said. “Just give it a chance.”

Bryce nodded and she slowly walked towards the trickling water. She looked back to Kassandra and the _misthios_ nodded. Bryce turned around and walked to the wall, allowing the water to cascade over her.

Kassandra looked on as Bryce stood beneath the water, a sad expression on her face as nothing happened. Her eyes slowly closed. Suddenly, her ears perked when she heard the sound of stone crumbling. Her eyes flew open and she looked to the wall.

Stepping out from beneath the water was Bryce, although now, she was no longer of stone. The waters of Elysium had cured Bryce of her petrification.

Bryce stared at her hands in astonishment. “I-I don’t believe it.”

Kassandra smiled. “That’s the wonders of Elysium.”

Bryce walked out of the pool and back to Kassandra. “I don’t understand, if you’re here, how are you not afflicted with petrification?”

“I’m not dead, Bryce,” Kassandra answered.

“You survived the Petrified Temple?” she asked. “How did you escape?”

Kassandra paused, unsure of how to answer. She sighed and said, “I killed the Writing Dread.”

Bryce’s head dropped when Kassandra told her that she killed “Ligeia”. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she gasped.

“Then that means Ligeia is here!” she exclaimed.

Kassandra sighed again. “Bryce, I’m not sure she is. The Writing Dread was no ordinary creature.”

“She has to be, Kassandra,” Bryce said. “I have to see her. I must find her.”

“Bryce,” Kassandra said in exasperation. “I don’t think-”

“Please, Kassandra,” Bryce interrupted. “I couldn’t stand being separated from my Ligeia for those hours she was gone, how can I go on without her for eternity?”

Kassandra shook her head. “Bryce, don’t you understand where we are? This is the Underworld. You’re chances of finding Ligeia are slim to none.”

Bryce’s eyes turned defiant and determined. “I do not care how long it takes. I will search every corner of this place until I find her. I owe it to her; she’d do the same for me.”

Kassandra watched as Bryce turned around to walk further out of the breach. She took in Bryce’s words. She had seen the suffering of those in Elysium and here who had been separated from their loved ones. Even those in paradise still ached for the ones they loved. She then remembered what she had said to Bryce when she saved her in Eresos.

_“Love might be the end of us all, but it's a price worth paying.”_

Kassandra sighed as she hurried to catch up with Bryce. She stopped and said, “Bryce.” The woman turned around as Kassandra approached. The _misthios_ smiled and said, “I promised to help you find Ligeia once, and I will do it again.”

Bryce’s eyes welled with tears and she ran towards Kassandra, embracing her. “Thank you, Kassandra!” she exclaimed in happiness.

Kassandra patted the woman twice before pulling away. “And I think I know where we might be able to start our search.”

“Where?” Bryce asked.

“Follow me,” Kassandra replied. Before leaving, she collected some water from the crack in her waterskin. She and Bryce left the breach and headed back into the Scorched Lands. Kassandra led them through the harsh landscape until they arrived at an all-too-familiar place. Bryce gasped.

“The Petrified Temple?” she asked.

Kassandra nodded. “I had to find Perseus to task him with guarding one of the Gates. This may be our best chance.”

Bryce nodded as they entered the familiar area where they had found the Writing Dread back in Greece–and where Bryce met her end.

“Where could she be?” Bryce asked.

Kassandra gazed all over at the temple before looking up to the level above. She saw several “statues” like the ones in the other Petrified Valley.

“Do you think she’s still up there?” Bryce asked.

“I’m not sure,” Kassandra replied. “Let’s find out.” They walked over to one of the nearby walls and climbed to the next level. They reached the top and walked cautiously around the statues, Bryce going ahead to search. Kassandra stayed back, looking into the final gazes of the Writing Dread’s victims staring at her.

“Kassandra!”

Jumping at the sudden shout, Kassandra moved passed the statues and made it to Bryce. She was standing in front of a petrified woman. Kassandra could see even in her stone form the outlines of the clothes worn by the Daughters of Artemis. She looked at the other statues around her.

“These must have been the other Writhing Dreads,” Kassandra said.

“It’s her, Kassandra!” Bryce exclaimed. She turned and held Ligeia’s stone face in her hands. “Do not worry, my love. We will be together soon.” She turned to Kassandra and said, “Give me the water.”

Kassandra nodded and handed the waterskin to Bryce. She quickly opened it and poured the water all over Ligeia. She stood back and smiled as she waited.

Kassandra silently observed for several moments as Bryce’s joyful expression slowly fell as nothing happened. She kept up hope, but after several minutes, Ligeia remained stone.

“No,” Bryce said quietly. “It can’t be. Why didn’t it work?” She looked to Kassandra for answers.

Kassandra sighed. “I don’t know, Bryce. I’m sorry.”

Bryce collapsed to her knees and stared at Ligeia’s unmoving face. “I’m sorry, my love. I failed you. I should’ve been there and I wasn’t. I just wish I had one more chance to tell you how much you mean to me.”

Kassandra watched sadly as Bryce cried into her hands. She looked at Ligeia’s petrified body. If the waters of Elysium couldn’t save her, what could?

 _“Wait a minute,”_ Kassandra thought. She reached behind her and felt the Staff of Hermes materialize in her hand. She stared at the glowing caduceus at the top.

_“I wonder…”_

As Bryce softly cried, Kassandra approached and stood next to Ligeia. She planted the Staff’s bottom point onto the ground and concentrated. Immediately, she could feel herself and the Staff intertwining, its energy coursing through her.

Suddenly, she could hear the sound of stone crumbling. She didn’t stop concentrating, using her strength and fortitude to maintain the connection. The crumbling continued, and at one point Kassandra heard the sound of a woman gasping.

Finally, almost as soon as it started, it had stopped. Kassandra stumbled a little before opening her eyes. They widened at what she saw; standing before her wasn’t a cold, stone statue, but a breathing woman. Her hair was black as night, eyes amber, and she wore the attire of a mighty hunter. The woman’s eyes widened when she looked at Kassandra, her head slowly turning and seeing the woman kneeling before her. She gasped.

“Bryce?” she asked softly.

Bryce stopped crying instantly and slowly looked up. Her eyes locked with the woman’s and she replied, “L-Ligeia?”

Ligeia gasped as tears welled in her eyes. “By the gods, Bryce!” she exclaimed as she knelt in front of the other woman and embraced her. They both cried into each other’s arms.

“I never thought I’d see you again,” Bryce cried into Ligeia’s shoulder.

Ligeia sniffed. “When I had struck down the Writing Dread I thought that would be the end of it. But when I touched the artifact, I could feel it corrupting and taking control. My last thoughts were of you and our times together.” She cried more and said, “I could see everything the creature did. I saw when I…killed you.”

Bryce shook her head. “No, my love. That was not you. You would never hurt me.” She pulled back and said, “You mean so much to me, Ligeia. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.”

Ligeia sadly smiled. “But you’re here now. You came for me.”

Bryce nodded. “Well, I did have a little help.”

Ligeia looked up at Kassandra and asked, “Who are you?”

“My name is Kassandra,” she replied. “It was I who helped Bryce try and find you on Lesbos.” She scratched her head a little and added, “And it may have been me who struck you down.”

Ligeia chuckled. “You standing here proves that you triumphed. I thank you.”

Kassandra smiled. “Come. Let’s leave this place.”

The two lovers nodded as they got up and followed Kassandra. They carefully descended from the upper area of the temple and headed off towards the main dock of the Styx. Kassandra gave Ligeia and Bryce plenty of space; she didn’t want to intrude on their reunion.

Finally, they reached the dock, where they found Charon returning on another ferry. He smiled when he saw Kassandra approach. “Ah, my little assistant returns. Tell me, did you complete the task I gave you.”

Kassandra smiled. “Yes, I did.” She stood out of the way and allowed Bryce and Ligeia to approach.

“Hello,” Charon greeted. “Are you ready?”

The two women nodded but stopped. “Wait, we don’t have payment,” Ligeia said. The two women’s happy expressions turned troubled.

Kassandra smirked. “It’s on me.” She approached and tossed Charon two oboles.

The ferryman smiled and said, “That will do. Climb aboard.”

Kassandra turned to face Bryce and Ligeia. “Well, this is it.”

“What about you, Kassandra?” Bryce asked.

“My journey isn’t close to over,” she replied. “It’s going to be a long time before I see any of you again.”

Bryce nodded. “I had said you were sent by the gods to help me when we met, and now I am sure of it.”

Ligeia smiled. “Thank you, Kassandra. For everything.”

Kassandra bowed as Bryce and Ligeia walked over and boarded the ferry. Charon walked towards them but stopped to turn to Kassandra.

“I hope this allows you to see once more how much of an effect your help has for these souls,” he said.

Kassandra nodded. “I do.”

Charon smiled and walked to the ferry. Bryce and Ligeia sat close to each other and looked to Kassandra. They waved, which she returned.

“Have a safe ride!” Kassandra called out. She watched as Charon took them further down the Styx before floating out of sight.

Kassandra sighed as she lowered her hand. Her thoughts drifted off to everything she had done; all of the choices she had made, all the people she had helped. The cry of Ikaros above made her smile.

As she had said, her journey was far from over, but no matter what, Kassandra would be there to help those in need.

**Author's Note:**

> The Writhing Dread quest was so tragic


End file.
